This invention relates to devices for example a socket and a telephone junction box for interconnecting telephone wires, particularly subscriber drop wires. In particular, the invention allows for circuit testing both of the circuit from the box to the subscriber and of the circuit from the box to the central office. The invention may also be used in distribution cabinets and other places in a telephone network. Also, the socket may be used for electrical connections other than those in a telephone system.
Since, in general it will not be possible to provide for unbroken conductors to extend from a multi-wire distribution cable to a subscriber's telephone, some form of junction box has to be provided between them. For example, a junction box may be provided on the subscriber's premises to connect the wiring for which he is responsible to the wire for which the telephone company is responsible. It is desirable that such junction boxes allow connections to be made quickly and easily, and also that environmental protection be provided that will keep the contacts trouble-free for a sufficiently long time. There is, however, a further feature that is desirable. It is desirable that the line be testable, for example, by inserting a probe into the box to test for electrical continuity, and it is desirable that testing can be carried out on circuits either side of the junction box, for example from that junction box toward the subscriber and from junction box towards the central office. If this is to be done, it is necessary (and without sophisticated testing equipment) that the connections provided by the junction box be first broken. Unfortunately, in prior art junction boxes, where connection of more than one pair is provided for, it is the general practice for all connections to be made, and therefore broken, simultaneously. Thus, you loose use of your telephone while your neighbor's is being tested. Furthermore, often a circuit is broken by lifting a drop wire out of an insulation displacement conductor, and this can cause wear.
An example of a prior art connector for telephone conductors is given in U.S. Pat. No. 4,435,034 (Northern Telecom). In that example, all connections are made simultaneously and, although it is not suggested that they ever be broken again, if they were broken they would be broken simultaneously. A connector is disclosed for connecting at least two insulated conductors, for example telephone line conductors, the connector comprising a hollow body and a hollow cap, the cap optionally fitting into the body to form a hollow enclosure. The front of the body has apertures and guides for admission and guidance of conductors thereinto and the cap has insulation displacing terminals set in a top web. When body and cap are pressed together the terminals make contact with the conductive cores of the conductors. Terminal arrangements permit of butt, bridge, and tap connections. A modified form of body permits a tap to be made to a continuous conductor. The cap and body can be provided in a partially assembled or first stage assembly which permits insertion of conductors, the cap and body then being pressed to a fully assembled second stage assembly for connection of the conductors. An amount of sealing material may be injected into the body before assembly. A pumping action, occurs when the body and cap are pressed together, thus forcing the material around the conductors. Test ports may be provided in the body so that a probe may make electrical contact with terminals within the cap. No switching is, however, provided for.
With regard to sockets for mating electrical connection, the following prior art may be mentioned. U.S. Pat. No. 4,425,017 (Chan) discloses a plug and socket for use under water, in which the socket contains a hydrophobic gel composition comprising aluminum stearate, liquid paraffin and polyisobutylene. U.S. Pat. No. 4,662,962 (Uken) discloses a termination block sealing member having a continuous layer of insulating gel around its perimeter, through which electrical pins are passed. U.S. Pat. No. 4,718,678 (Vansant) discloses a method of sealing a terminal block in which a layer of gel faced by a gel-impregnated foam is forced over the surface of the block. U.S. Pat. No. 3,972,581 (Oldham) discloses an underwater electrical connector sealer using a semi-mobile compound. German Gebrauchsmuster G8515441 (Raychem) discloses a CATV box having an outlet containing a gel.